


Carry You Home

by sleepy_ry



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Following his parent's passing, Iruka has nowhere he can go unless he leaves Konoha when the Hokage poses a solution: he can begin living with his former student, Hatake Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'Naruto' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Please recognize Pokémon from 'Sword & Shield' are featured here. Should you be waiting to purchase the game with the expansion pack/price to drop/other reasons, there are spoilers abound.

Iruka could come up with infinite places he would rather be. Being called to Minato's office usually means a few things: he's been caught, he's being accused, or someone else has passed away. 

Escaping isn't even an option. Ninjask darts around the room and can snatch him up quicker than any guard. Escape wouldn't be any better. Everyone recognizes Iruka because his family had a violent ~~honorable~~ death to protect Moltres. 

Knowing this guarantees — nothing unless he wants to count people making empty promises and whispering. 

“Is my cousin unable to take me in?” Ninjask buzzes by his ear. “Forgive me, but I doubt the news will be any more devastating than my parents.” 

Minato's face betrays no emotion. “Kushina offered a solution. You have the option to decline and we will come up with something different.”

He can only nod as the buzzing becomes unbearably loud. A solution he has power over? 

His mouth goes dry and his palms tingle. Ninjask’s buzzing dulls as Minato continues. 

“I have a former student living on his own. Managing when alone and living alone are different things, and he has expressed a desire for companionship beyond his pack.” Minato checks his expression before he continues. “You would have a room and receive a monthly allowance. I do require you to attend school and will be checking in.”

Living with anyone would be better than his house. Iruka no longer touches his room, preferring the worn grooves from his mom and dad. Warding off his chills with blankets and tea never works. 

Iruka's enthusiasm dulls as he considers his house being taken by someone else. 

“Nobody else could take the house, right? I would be willing to search for another solution, but someone else in the house feels…..sick?”

“I am comfortable leaving the house. Konoha might argue with my decision because you aren't even eleven. I intend on remaining firm in my choice and offer my assistance with any further issues.” 

A rule probably prohibits him from hugging the man. Crying on his clothes would definitely cause him to retract his offer as well. Iruka begs his voice to remain stable as he utters his gratitude. 

Minato promises someone will come over to help him pack; a careful soul, Nohara Rin, who will give his belongings the treatment he intends to.

Iruka nods and without waiting for dismissal, takes off sprinting. Now, he cries and cries and cries. 

Lately, it has become a necessity versus comfort. Either he cries or he becomes upset over something minor, which otherwise would never bother him. Crying is easier than facing his truth: he’s a coward who ran from the shrine. 

Graves never hugs him back or take his apology, and those people carve faces into the shrine -- Iruka runs by with his head down. No one will record Gallade and Gardevoir’s anguished shrieks -- eventually killing the other in mercy, unwilling to go by another hand. 

Everyone else is going to retell it wrong, but he’s not eager to volunteer either. 

-

Nohara Rin arrives as he’s wrapping coffee mugs in a protective paper. Her expression is genuine and warm; a bag dangling by her side and Tepig wagging back and forth.

Finally, someone can approach him without being obnoxiously curious. Well, he could excuse Tepig. The pig Pokémon drops a roasted berry and nudges it toward Iruka, watching and waiting for a reaction. 

“Tepig will never pass up the chance to make a friend by offering berries. I promise you won’t offend him by rejecting it either.” Rin watches her Pokémon eyeball his offering. “I have a whole bag here with uncharred berries that haven’t been in his mouth.”

Tepig wiggles, eager for a response. Iruka kneels down and got a moment, entertainers the creature by raising the berry to his mouth, reconsidering, repeating until Tepigs running in a circle and squealing. 

With his berry returned, he trots off to a corner, quiet now. 

“Tepig should be calmer now,” Rin promises. “I trained him prior to taking him through the berries which means he should be close to nap time.” 

True to her word, he goes with no fuss or noise save for an occasional snore or shuffle. Rin doesn't offer much conversation beyond checking whether she has permission to touch these or could she have the paper? 

Maintaining conversation isn't necessary; he's grateful for the background noise and her mere presence. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, voice nearly has gone under snoring and boxes being taped close. “I’m used to having the Hokage over, but he can’t stay long. Our visits are usually checking whether I have everything for the month.”

Rin’s equally quiet with her response rising between the noises. 

“I prefer working on a team versus a solo mission and my team is similar. Yes, splitting up and taking on new opportunities is important — but it doesn't mean you can't miss the person.” 

“Do you miss Kakashi then?” Iruka asks and might as well cram some shuriken into her body. “I mean, does he ever welcome you onto a mission or does he prefer solo?”

“I never know with him. A mission could be something simple and quick, but he prefers having a teammate or teammates come along. Then, he willingly takes a mission with no idea when he's coming back and prefers to go alone.”

He has no right in making the offer. Rin is a stranger and he doesn’t know the house rules and regulations but he can't help it.

“I would never turn down the company,” he says. “Just don’t go expecting any fancy meals, okay? My dad's recipe cards are…”

Tattered with love because his mom and dad would allow him to choose the meal, and he wasn't careful in looking for a favored meal. He hunches over, wincing as pain blossoms, renewed. He’s leaning toward the ground when Rin presses her back to his.

“I can see boxes and tape,” her voice is firm, an anchor amongst his panic. “I can also see my Tepig and his berry. What can you see? Just one thing.”

_Wall._

Then: four things he could touch? 

_ Tape. _

_ Rin. _

_ Ground. _

_ Clothes. _

Now: three things he could hear? 

_ Snoring. _

_ Panic.  _

_ Breathing. _

Again: two things he could smell?

_ Dust. _

_ Coffee. _

Finally: taste?

_ Panic.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka tries opening up to Rin and begins a new journey.

Every single encounter or tale Iruka has ever encountered labels Tauros as fierce, deriving pleasure in rampaging. He shuffles, impatient as Rin puts another box onto his attached wagon but lacks any visible aggression. No matter, putting his trust into a strange Pokémon reawakens his nerves. 

Yet, his nerves are better than the passing civilians? Some only have to glance and take off with clear terror etched into the posture. Iruka loses track around eleven and asks whether his possessions will arrive intact.

Rin doesn’t even look up from securing the boxes when she answers, “I keep him on the Inuzuka compound and in exchange for the board? Tauros offers assistance with training and scares off predators. Doing so much work helps him to burn off energy.”

Tauros gives a low bellow and lazily strikes his backside with his tails. Rin finishes her work and no sooner is she done than he’s moving ahead with his head down. 

“I have my Houndoom coming by to help as well,” she says. “Don't worry; my transportation Pokémon are familiar with the route to Kakashi’s house.” 

Iruka returns with her but refuses to ‘relax’ for fear something has been broken or disappeared. Rin's voice becomes dulled; an unintentional consequence of his panic. He's too busy formulating a plan for later.

He doesn't even intend on unpacking beyond his toiletries. Once he has those, he intends on collapsing wherever he can. Getting sleep will be the difficult part.

Per his request, several personal effects are gone; buried with his mom and dad. A gnarled spoon has been accepted among his comfort items; ruined by Gallade and Gardevoir’s practice. 

He could probably recall every single cause behind its unfortunate appearance. Merely knowing he has the spoon in his pocket brings immense comfort. Then, without meaning to, he turns toward Rin, pulling the spoon from his pocket as though he has some great prize.

“Do you know the Toucannon rule? People always bring and release Toucannon for newlyweds. Everyone believes the Pokémon will help them be happy.” Iruka pauses, recalling the noise from beaks smacking against one another, sleek wings, and seeds striking windows. “A mix up happened with my mom and dad's day. Everyone released Toucannon and then? A male and female Ralts were clinging to them.”

Her concern gives way to warmth. “I've never seen one. I hear it prefers people with a positive disposition and will run away from any hostility.”

“Everyone wanted to be married around the same time and there weren't enough Toucannon. A different bird Pokémon was supposed to be delivered but with all the orders? Someone grabbed the wrong Pokéballs and neither wanted to leave my mom and dad…”

Iruka huffs, pushing down the sting rising higher and promising to leave him a sobbing, snotty mess. He's prepared for the heaving body shudder when Rin uses the same voice as earlier, ordering he pay attention and be grounded. 

“I have a story for you now,” she declares, grinning. “I think we should go back and forth with stories during the packing to help us move quicker. What do you think?”

He nods; unwilling to give his voice a chance yet.

-

Rin offers him a necessary distraction with her storytelling, sharing everything from helping her teammates train Pokémon, picking berries with Tepig, and calming unruly Tauros. Hearing stories from her does little to prepare him for being so close he could touch. Tepig races beneath Houndoom’s body. Every warning goes ignored from the irritated kick to the weak fireball nearly catching his tail. 

“I promise he’s normally much better behaved.” Rin waves off a concerned stranger. “I normally schedule him to train with Gai, or Tauros and Houndoom keep him in line. Seeing Kakashi just… he might as well have devoured an entire berry forest. Settle down, Tepig; we’re nearly there.”

Her promise offers a temporary calm. Well, her promise provides a temporary calm for Tepig. Iruka reaches for his gnarled spoon. What’s going to happen once he arrives? Where is he allowed to place things? Is there a way for someone to explain touching my mom and dad’s things is forbidden? 

Houndoom and Tauros’ wagons creak and slow. Rin’s watching him and waiting for his permission to begin removing things from the wagon.

Here? 

Is he here? 

Yes, he’s here, watching the ground because examining the house will make everything too real. He’ll run back home and lock the door and never ever leave again. 

Nobody is coming through the door, anyway and…

Iruka shrieks, “You shocked me!” 

Yamper raises its butt and wiggles, tongue lolling from its mouth. Petting them is tempting between the wiggling and apologetic look in Yamper’s eye, but he doesn’t get a chance as Yamper takes off again, chasing Tepig. 

“I’m so sorry.” Rin’s apology is betrayed by her smile. “Yamper was bred for work and she’s determined to herd everything. Kakashi never allows her to do anything.” 

“I won’t help carry boxes now.” 

Hatake Kakashi: his new roommate with an overly eager Yamper, is watching them. Rin’s comfortable enough to approach him through the chaos and offer an introduction he misses. 

Kakashi’s probably teasing but he’s hopeful. He’s allowing Rin to pick up his clothing and books but everything else is his duty. 

No, he should make some effort, right? Numb, he gestures toward Houndoom. 

“Houndoom has…” Iruka trails off. Has the lighter boxes? Has unbreakable things? “I’ll carry my family’s things.” 

Kakashi nods toward Rin. “You can release Houndoom and Tauros. I’ll get them watered and fed.” 

“You really are avoiding the boxes!” 

“I do owe you.” Kakashi shrugs. “Besides, I have something to prepare for Iruka.” 

He already misses home. 

-

Iruka’s new room has little to show: an unmade bed, dresser, and desk. A wrinkled note invites him to place things wherever he chooses, there’s even another space should he require it. Rin shuffles in with boxes, tossing him a concerned frown and going back outside for more. 

Living from the boxes is manageable. People brought food when… and he was comfortable re-using dirtied plates and utensils. Once he has toiletries then he can ask for some bedding and sleep. 

Rin’s shuffling toward his room with a new box, and he wishes he could remember where the toiletries are, where his pajamas are. He doesn’t even need a comforter or pillow. 

“I’ll go through everything tomorrow, Rin,” he promises, touching his pocket where the spoon lies. “I’m too tired tonight.” 

“Yamper and Tepig are being lectured by her.” Kakashi’s eyes crinkle with a smile. He’s tossing a Pokéball up and down. “I intended on waiting for you to settle in, but perhaps he can make the transition easier.” 

A tingle races up to and down his body as he watches the Pokéball bounce against the ground and releases a bright white glow. For him? Kakashi’s giving him a Pokémon? There, he can see: lithe and low to the ground with black and blue coloring, ears hanging low, ‘bandit’ mask across his eyes and nose. 

“Riolu has a particular ability which other Pokémon lack.” Kakashi motions for him to come forward, crouching down until he’s level with the Pokémon. “Riolu communicate with one another by using an aura, which will change based on emotion. He can also determine how a person is feeling.” 

“Can he really feel?” Iruka wobbles as Rilou clings to his legs. “I guess he’s upset. I should know right?” 

“You’re his trainer right now. Knowing him will come later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka tries settling in. 
> 
> Tries being the key word.

Iruka rolls over and huffs. Everything necessary has a home and the important things have found temporary spaces. A fan ticks overhead; the clean bedding a shock to his body.  He should be exhausted. In all fairness, he’s drained, unwilling to move from the bed, or consider unpacking another box. 

Except, Kakashi's place won't settle. A board creaks or water gurgles or something shuffles around, searching for a more comfortable position.  Riolu’s already used to the house, slumbering peacefully with his mouth open.  For him, these things are probably a lullaby. Watching him assuages his irritation, or manages to squash it down enough to keep the Pokémon from waking. 

A house settling will gradually become his new normal. 

In this instance, he craves aching silence and settles for pulling his pillow over his head. No, he much prefers the ache but it comes close enough and then he's finally sleeping. 

-

Riolu tries burrowing beneath the pillow but his trainer's grip remains tight.  What reason does he have to wake up right now? No classes are scheduled. Yes, he has a follow-up with the Hokage but that lacks any specific date. 

A follow-up because… right, he moved places. 

Riolu clambers onto the bed, brow furrowed as his trainer looks around the room. Usually, the other one has already fed him and given him permission to go outside. 

Iruka hasn't even moved from the bed. He keeps looking around the room, touching his pillow, his mattress, and then wincing. 

What’s he supposed to do? Riolu's probably eager for breakfast considering his show during last night's dinner. He’d witnessed more grace from drunkards celebrating, which gives him all the more reason to feed the Pokémon now. 

Except, he can barely remember where he placed the Pokéball, never mind reaching the kitchen and measuring his food appropriately.

“I'm learning with everything,” he mumbles, tossing the covers off. “Do you know where Kakashi goes in the morning?”

Riolu seizes his hand with shocking strength and expertly guides him through the house, pausing once for a sorrowful glance into the kitchen. 

“I promise you that breakfast will happen.” Carefully, he tugs him away from the kitchen. “Where do we go now?”

Riolu's previous mood seems mildly soured by hunger, but he's willing to lead him outside. 

Sunrise has already gone through the grass remains chilly and damp. Birds congregate in the surrounding trees, arguing with one another over who has the better morning song. Merely tiptoeing seems intrusive and loud, especially when he comes around the back of the house.

Yamper raises her head but remains quiet, settling for a wagging tail. Even she doesn’t want to disrupt her trainer’s peace.

Kakashi’s here with holes wearing through the knees of his pants and muddied gloves. Here he tends a small garden with a protective fence around it. Iruka doubts he needs one given the respect Yamper has for his quiet time and the intact berry bushes. 

“I hope you were able to sleep?” Kakashi doesn’t look away from his gardening. “Riolu should be used to sleeping in his Pokéball by now.”

_You don’t understand. I always roll over into the chilly space where he should be. Her groove is losing its shape and I’m too small for this mattress._

“Yeah, he was fine.” Riolu tugs his arm, impatient and teetering toward a tantrum. “I need help with him? I can't remember his portion size or where the food goes. He's a baby and could easily be overfed or underfed, right?”

“Baby Pokémon do require more.” Kakashi brushes his hands against his already dirtied pants. “Here, I'll show you the routine.”

Soon, a couple of things become clear: routine extends beyond Riolu and Kakashi's house has been declared an unofficial shelter for Pokémon. 

Any friend unable to provide a house with adequate space for exercise can board them here. Every single surface appears to have something alive there, whether animal or Pokémon. 

A massive dog watches them wander the property, fearsome disposition ruined by his wagging tail and continuous yawning. 

“You have a lot…” Iruka makes a vague gesture. “I mean — how do you keep track?”

“I receive help.” Kakashi shrugs, and he can't help but feel as though he's missing some joke. “Nobody bothers you for paperwork when you board his Pokémon.”

Fair enough, he supposes. 

Well, he can't quite understand the paperwork thing, but having the day planned keeps him from fixating on the wrong. 

The wrong smell, texture, taste, appearance, noise, person, and Pokémon. 

Morning doesn’t have any space for fixation or downtime. Someone requires another helping and bath because food has gone everywhere. A different group requires exercise, but he doesn’t have to come with them, and things go well.  Riolu trails him throughout the day, sometimes breaking away to chase a bird or butterflies but he always returns. 

Everything goes well and then he has to ask, “Where is Riolu from? I guess he was chosen specifically but where is he from? How come he was specifically chosen?”

There, he’s done something wrong. Kakashi curls his fingers around an apple slice, pulling away right as Yamper leans toward him, tail slowing and then stopping. Riolu looks back and forth between them, brow furrowing with concern as the calm melds into a tense air. 

“Academy always has a graduation ceremony,” he mumbles, picking his nails. “You go and choose a Pokémon. Some are off-limits because everyone will choose them or those are difficult to raise and quick to be abandoned. Nobody can ever choose a Ditto or Eevee, but you always go with family…” 

You always go with your family. 

Once graduation is over, everyone prepares for the festival. 

_ We honor and thank Moltres for protecting our graduates on their journey.  _

Riolu tugs on his hand, worry coloring his face. Iruka can do nothing more than fumble, voice cracking, and damp as Riolu tugs on him again. 

He should know this.  He grew up being prepared for the ceremony; researching everyone else’s ceremonies and guardians, watching his family gather information. 

_ Some places could have Pokémon similar to us, Iruka. Similar in name but different in appearance and type. Imagine, a regional variant!  _

“I’m tired.” 

Kakashi doesn’t attempt to stop him when he runs back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffering and recovering from a severe cold. 
> 
> No clue whether I will feel any better tomorrow. Therefore we have an early update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka examines his family's work, bringing him into a new place and perhaps closer together.

Iruka reaches for his cooling tea and remains staunch in his decision to avoid the clock. Riolu's already fallen asleep, sprawled over a kitchen chair with his body twisted and knotted up.  _ Everyone _ including the settling house has gone to sleep. 

_ I should really try and sleep soon. I just have to know who the other researcher is. No one ever mentioned a ‘Y’ in other journals. _

Going over his family's research has always been comforting and exciting. Imagining regional variations and coming up with ways to honor deities offered entertainment — enough for him to never notice the notes from someone named ‘Y’. 

In all fairness, the entries from ‘Y’ are minimal with some speculation on Pokémon's abilities and sketches he can't decipher. As he's spinning the paper round and round, Kakashi wanders in, going right for the cabinet.

“I expected you would be sleeping. I hope Yamper didn't wake you up?” 

Down comes a box with Pokémon food. Yamper's tongue lolls from her mouth as she rolls over, exposing a mud-caked belly and legs. Iruka raises the paper to his face, barely covering his smile over Kakashi  _ bribing  _ his Pokémon with treats in exchange for being wiped down. 

“I never fell asleep,” he admits. “I was curious: how come Konoha requires the family to attend a ceremony when we choose Pokémon? I can't find anything from my mom and dad's work, but there is someone else who researched with them.”

“How much do you know?” Kakashi huffs as Yamper kicks her paw back and forth, dodging his attempts to wipe it. “I'll force you to patrol with Pakkun.”

Iruka sighs, leaving the research to kneel beside them. “You give the snack and I wipe her down. Everyone has less frustration then, okay?”

Neither attempts further conversation during her cleaning, too focused on the task. A comfortable quiet settles over the kitchen, interrupted only by her teeth crunching down on treats and gentle praising. 

Yamper ceases her squirming save for her tail wagging back and forth as he wipes down her paws, touching as carefully as any nurse. 

Then, he finishes, washing his hands and leaving Pokémon satisfied and trainer with an uncertain stirring in his chest.

“I know a group here in Konoha,” he begins. “A clan began the organization and works toward rescuing and preserving Pokémon whether endangered or otherwise. Shinobi and civilians can volunteer, but getting into the program is extensive and difficult. You might be able to receive answers from them.”

“Do you think the guardian Pokémon are lonely?” He lifts a page with Moltres taking flight, long neck on display and wings spread. “Eternity passes and people worship you. Nobody ever befriends them.”

Obviously he's sleep-deprived. Even with the bleary eyes and fuzzy head, he knows for certain: Kakashi's  _ smiling  _ over his exhausted speculation. 

He hauls Riolu up from his chair, settling him against his shoulder. “We can go tomorrow morning. Yamper, back to bed.”

“Can non-volunteers even go inside?”

“I go there frequently.” Riolu has begun drooling on his shoulder. “I received Yamper from them.”

Kakashi offers nothing more. He leaves with Riolu's drool on  his shoulder and Yamper trailing him. 

“I think she's lucky being here.” 

Iruka's response drowns beneath the settling house.

-

A crude map offers them hiking trails and spaces to view Pokémon without disrupting them. Everything appears to have bled together. Going down a trail could either go well, or he might stumble into a Beedrill nest. Going off the ‘welcome’ signs condition, people usually find the Beedrill nest. 

“I can usually read a map,” he mumbles. “Someone created a monstrosity with this thing.”

“You won't find anything with those,” Kakashi warns. “You  _ might _ be lucky and see something pass by. These are designed to cause frustration and deter people from trying to break into the conservation center. Yamper will guide us.” 

Yamper trots ahead with Riolu bouncing behind, pausing to sniff and then barking for them to follow down a gravel trail. Each side has high, unkempt grass — a potential deterrent, he guesses.

He can't hear anything moving around in the grass. Neither Riolu nor Yamper appears bothered with the former leaping from the pathway to the grass. 

Forcing him to settle down seems unfair when nothings being harmed, and he can't find a reason to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. 

Undeterred, she continues guiding them along the pathway and into a thickly wooded area with overgrown trees. Here, Kakashi grips Riolu's hand and moves close alongside Iruka.

“Move slowly and watch the volume,” he warns. “Pokémon here are used to deter trespassers and poachers.”

“Can I ask which Pokémon guard this area?”

Kakashi doesn't answer him; Yamper sniffs and backs up until she's pressing into her trainer's legs. Her hackles rise, lip curling to expose her teeth. A low groan echoes accompanied by shrieking. 

Riolu ducks behind him, clinging to his leg as Trevenant begins marching down the pathway. 

Someone’s been caring for them: trimmed leaves, clean bark, and filed nails. Even with the care, he can see age has taken a toll with the leaves beginning to darken and the slow-paced movements. 

“Can I offer them a berry?” He asks. “Is there a rule on giving them food? I brought something for Riolu in case he was hungry.”

Riolu backs up enough to check his trainer's bag, coming up with a round green berry. He cups it tight and races ahead toward Trevenant, oblivious to Iruka's shallow breathing as he offers it up.

“You picked something from my garden,” Kakashi whispers dryly. “Those contain many nutrients, usually given to the baby and elderly Pokémon.”

Riolu quivers beneath the clawed hand patting him atop the head and tries to remain upright. Iruka watches with bated breath as the Pokémon examines the offering and finally splits it apart.

_ Should I offer them more? I packed enough for a Pokémon Center. I should take another one and… _

Neither portion remains with them. Both are handed over to Riolu who promptly returns to Iruka, offering up the larger portion for his trainer. 

“How much do you know regarding Trevenant?” Kakashi watches it retreat into the forest. “People usually fear them.” 

“I don’t know much.” Pink tints his cheeks. “I know it evolves from Phantump and remains a dual-type.” 

“People believe in different tales. Harming nature in its home will cause you to be devoured. You could be attacked or cursed or wind up in a maze when it begins controlling the trees.”

Iruka re-considers his berry. Cursing a berry and then leaving seems — lame compared to Kakashi’s claims. 

“Which tale do you believe in?” 

“People who believed those are the ones causing harm.” He fumbles around in his pack and removes a small pouch with berries. “I've always regarded them as guardians.”

As he scatters berries, Iruka searches for somewhere to leave him. He has no trail to follow and no Pokémon who can take the berry for them. 

_ Please consider forgiveness. I can't come to any shrine for a direct offering. May Moltres deliver this to them. _

He and Kakashi leave the offering scattered across the trail, heads bowed and silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ask everyone to be patient in these coming weeks. I was examined for COVID-19 and am waiting to hear back. 
> 
> Updating is no longer a priority. I am going between exhaustion and severe anxiety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka receives some answers regarding 'Y' and meets the faces behind the conservation effort.

Every single inch has been taken over by Pokémon: napping, conversing with one another, racing, and organizing food stashes. Iruka watches and gawks, certain that  _ more  _ are  appearing with every passing second. 

“I’ve never seen so many in one place. Everything here is real, right?” Iruka whispers. “Is there a way for us to pass without upsetting them?”

“These aren’t real.” Kakashi motions for him to back up. “Yamper, use spark.”

Yamper trots forward already crackling and giving off shocks. Then, she’s racing back and forth, firing off electricity toward the other Pokémon. A small hit is all she needs for the illusion to dissolve. Gone are the Pokémon and with them, the thickly wooded area, replaced with cottages sporting various labels. 

Zoroark lounges on the ground, scratching its neck and giving Yamper a disgusted glare. Fury does little to dissuade her; Yamper charges forward with her butt in the air and tongue lolling from her mouth. Iruka's prepared for her to nip them when she veers away, rolling onto her back for a man with long blonde hair sweeping down his back in a ponytail.

The man hoists Yamper into his arms, laughing despite the pawing and licking. Undeterred by the potential shock, he allows her to nuzzle into him and roll around his arms, praising her the whole time.

“Kakashi's done well,” he says, pride warming his tone. “You've gained weight and have much better fur. I apologize for the added precautions but we've been seeing a rise in poaching and attempted break-ins. Our teams have been working more patrols to combat the disturbances.”

“I can help with patrol should you need me,” Kakashi offers and motions for Iruka to step forward. “Is she here today?”

“Yes, but she's asleep right now. Suna requested she removes some foreign eggs that weren’t progressing well.” The man offers Iruka a small, tired smile. “Would you mind waiting? I already communicated with my Pokémon and know what occurred with Trevenant. You and Riolu are welcome here.”

Iruka shakes his head and glances over the cottage labels. “Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime?”

“Our regular nursery worker could use some assistance. Do you mind?”

Well, he wouldn't be much use patrolling unknown areas, especially with Riolu growing tired. Without glancing down, he can feel Riolu's weight digging into his leg. 

“I’ll help them.”

-

A small Pokémon group has been deemed appropriate for nursery work with Kangaskhan and Chansey being the main option. People involved with the care are usually — everything this worker isn't: large and harsh with short-cropped silver hair and vicious scowl etched onto his face. A hanging sign asks for everyone either entering or leaving to observe the napping Pokémon. 

“I have a spare bed in the corner.” No greeting or glance as he gestures towards the cot. “You can stay with them or leave them.”

Riolu needs no further invitation. Exhausted, he practically collapses and is already drifting off when Iruka pulls the blanket over him. He settles down alongside him, watching him burrow into the unfamiliar bed and tries to initiate conversation. 

Well, he intends on it. 

“Do you have any experience with Pokémon eggs?” Uncertainty has replaced his scowl. “I usually follow basic care: keep them comfortable, keep them warm, and carry them around. Suna received it as a diplomatic offering and the normal care isn't helping them.” 

Two eggs sit on the counter. Suna's egg: pristine white sits unmoving and quiet, meek compared to its glowing, shaking companion. 

Merely brushing a knuckle over the latter receives a response. Nothing comes from Suna's egg. 

Something could have gone wrong with the carrier: broken or the wrong temperature, perhaps. A low-temperature couldn't be the problem since it came from Suna with standard care. 

“I want to try something.” Carefully, he picks up the egg. “Could you run some cold water for the egg? Colder would be better.” 

A stopper goes into the sink leaving the cool water to rise higher and higher until he deems it enough. Iruka submerges the egg and waits. 

Nothing happens right away. A minute passes. A minute becomes ten and his fingers are growing numb. One more minute and then he’s going to ask whether he can switch with the volunteer when it happens. 

“I can feel it moving,” he whispers. “We can check the water temperature and then mess with the carrier.”

A new person emerges with the egg secured, and as he messes with the carrier, he makes conversation. 

Morino Ibiki prefers working in the nursery because it relies on routine; every single second has been pre-planned. During the workday, his Meowstic splits her time between training and tormenting those unlucky enough to wander into her space. Based on his description, her territorial behavior extends beyond work with a quick temper and jealous tendencies. 

“I don’t feel rushed to catch another.” Ibiki shrugs. “Meowstic's been my sole companion for a long time.”

“Do you feel any attachments for the Pokémon here?”

“Our overall goals are rehabilitation and reintroduction.” Ibiki shrugs again. “I can’t grow attached otherwise it becomes impossible to work. I want them to be okay and do well. I avoid nicknames and favoritism in the meantime.”

Understandable given the goals. Understandable and he's here with a quickly growing attachment for some strange egg. It moved in  _ his hands  _ and it belongs to someone else. Lingering will make things worse, but he can’t turn away from it, thrilled as it continues shaking. 

Resigned, he settles in and watches its small movements. It has his attention completely to the point he nearly misses the door creaking open. 

A woman tiptoes inside the room and canvases the napping Pokémon. Everyone receives equal attention with her either fixing the blanket or centering them on the bed. Moving his proves useless; Riolu immediately returns to his previous position with his limbs splayed even further, almost touching his neighbor.

“Riolu is rare,” she murmurs, settling for fixing his blanket. “I would know this behavior anywhere, but I'll address that in a moment. What’s the status with the eggs?”

“We have progress.” Ibiki gestures toward him. “Iruka submerged it in cool water and lowered the carrier temperature. You can see it moving around and actively responding to the environment.”

“I would expect nothing less from my mentor's son. Thank you for assisting with the egg. Do you mind coming to my office for a moment?”

-

Even with his persistence, she refuses to answer his numerous questions. Everything will be answered — in her office. Iruka settles for watching her ponytail swing back and forth to quell his nerves; better than his original idea which involved counting steps. 

“Do any Pokémon frighten you? Please don’t attempt to be brave,” she says. “I prefer to know the truth and make the experience pleasant.”

“I usually avoid Ursaring, even the trained ones.”

“Those can be aggressive, especially when it comes to food and cubs. My Serperior can be — frightening due to his size and persistent glaring.” She raises a hand and wiggles her fingers expectantly: “I never have trouble from her. Do you mind unlocking the office?”

Iruka glances upward, following the silver blur. “I know several businesses here own them. I’ve never seen one up close, though.”

“I chose Serperior as my starter and together we caught Klefki.” She pauses to brush against her trainer’s wrist and then darts for the door. “Settle wherever you feel comfortable.”

Every wall has been decorated with various things: crude maps, artwork with varying skill levels, and framed photographs. Her bookshelves are stuffed and seem prepared to collapse. Her desk appears to be the only “clean” thing without any clutter or extra things attached, except for a name plaque. 

Whoever designed it has carved her Pokémon into the plaque, though he can't quite pick everyone apart. Her name remains unobstructed: Nara Yoshino. He plops down in the chair across from her desk and shuffles through his bag, determined to rush before he loses his nerve. He hasn’t considered a proper conversation opener and winds up stuttering while he points to the small ‘Y’ in the corner. 

Yoshino doesn't say anything. She examines everything page-by-page, pausing to trace a sketch or lean closer where the writing has been smudged. She sighs and reaches over to retrieve a tissue.

“I worked with them following graduation,” she says. “More people were interested in taking on mission work while Ikkaku and Kohari wanted assistance with research. I primarily assisted with the organization and occasionally contributed my own thoughts.”

“You decided to leave. How come?” 

“Working with them helped to develop a new interest. I wanted to help with conservation and make a sanctuary.” Yoshino wipes her eyes. “Our individual responsibilities caused communication to be difficult sometimes. Do you have an interest in their research?” 

“Have you found anything for regional variations?” 

Yoshino grins and taps her fingers against her desk. “Serperior? Could you go and retrieve that Suna egg?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/25/2020: 
> 
> I haven’t abandoned this! School has resumed and requires a lot of my time! I write when I can 💗

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: this is major slow burn; flirting is subtle.
> 
> I will be attempting to update weekly as I have a small stockpile written. 
> 
> Updates will be stalled due to family emergencies or illness.


End file.
